


Trouble

by OneThousandAngels



Category: I hate you - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThousandAngels/pseuds/OneThousandAngels
Summary: Kuro's really turning out to be more trouble than he's worth for Damien, but it might be too late to turn back.This may be OOC because obviously Damien is the worst, but this short one-shot wouldn't get out of my head, so here you go!





	Trouble

“You’ve seriously never done this before?”

Kuro sank deeper into Damien’s lap and looked away as his face began to turn red with embarrassment. Damien sure wasn’t making this easy on him, but he’d expected as much. Ever since they’d met it was like his whole life had been completely uprooted. In response, he simply shook his head.

Damien sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly irritated. If he’d known how clueless the kid really was when they’d met he probably wouldn’t have bothered. “Jeez…” But here they were, finally getting to the point after what seemed like an eternity of Kuro being such a little bitch about everything, and now he’d just found out that not only was he a virgin, but he was actually his first kiss too. Seriously? How annoying. 

“I’m sorry…!” Kuro said quickly as his entire body burned from head to toe with shame. He’d known Damien was out of his league as soon as they’d met, but this was...a lot, and he had no clue what he was doing. He had started to feel accomplished a few moments ago as Damien pulled him into his lap and began to kiss him and he could feel that Damien was getting hard, but now he was terrified that his clumsiness would be such a turn-off that Damien would decide he was done with him. He couldn’t let that happen. This week had been the best of his whole life; ever since he’d met Damien it was like everything had changed and become new and exciting. He looked forward to everyday knowing that he would get to see him. Now he was letting him down, and he couldn’t lose him. 

“I...I can learn,” he offered timidly as he glanced back at Damien, hardly able to meet his piercing gaze as he looked back at him. He always made him feel so bare. Vulnerable. 

For a moment Damien just stared at Kuro, taking in the sight of his red cheeks, his trembling hands as they held onto his shirt, his parted lips as he caught his breath, but most of all his gaze was caught on Kuro’s honey colored eyes, so filled with anxiety and the desperate need to please. He was so innocent. Damien hadn't ever been with anyone like him before and to be honest...there was something irresistibly cute about his naivety. He was genuinely so fucking into him, he was just melting effortlessly at Damien’s fingertips.

Fuck. Unable to help himself, he chuckled as he closed his eyes. “You’re so fucking clueless…I can hardly believe it,” he sighed as he took Kuro’s chin in his hand and smirked at him, running his thumb lightly over his bottom lip and admiring the way it made him stop breathing altogether, like he was putting him in a trance. “I guess I’ll have to teach you. Come here.” 

Kuro scooted closer and leaned into him again, waiting obediently. 

“Open your mouth.”

He shyly obeyed and Damien kissed him, immediately dipping his tongue into his mouth and sliding his fingers over the back of his neck and into Kuro’s hair. He grabbed a fistful of it as he kissed him hard, immediately impatient, as usual. As he pulled away a moment later and looked at Kuro’s flustered expression he added, “I’m not going to go easy on you just because you’re such a fucking kid.”

“I’m not a kid…” Kuro muttered as he panted and looked away. He couldn’t help but notice something though, and it made him smirk a bit as he looked back at Damien, feeling quite satisfied with himself. He must have been doing something right because… “If I’m such a kid then why are you so aroused right now?” 

Kuro punctuated the question by rocking his hips against him and Damien realized with annoyance that he was right. Little Kuro wasn’t the only one that was hard as a rock. As he narrowed his eyes at him in irritation Kuro’s playful expression immediately dissolved and he seemed to flinch back looking nervous. Maybe he should have kept that observation to himself....

“Uh...I mean…” 

Before he could say anymore Damien threw Kuro off of him sideways onto the couch and as he rolled over onto his back Damien climbed on top of him, effortlessly pinning him in place with his body weight alone. Kuro looked a little scared. Damien let out a heated sigh as he undid his pants and smirked down at him.

“You’re so helpless right now, you know that? I could do anything I wanted to you and there’s nothing you’d be able to do about it.”

Kuro shuddered. He knew he was right. “I...Damien, wait, you…” He wouldn’t hurt him, would he? 

He was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts as Damien slid his hands up into his shirt, pushing it up over his chest before swiftly moving down and yanking his sweatpants down in one quick motion. Kuro gasped and stared into his eyes, trembling, as Damien leaned down and pressed against him. The way Damien was looking at him alone made goosebumps fly over his skin; he looked like he just wanted to tear into him with his teeth and pull him apart. Damien couldn’t help it. He liked seeing Kuro so scared, especially knowing that he was aroused besides. 

“Don’t try to pretend you don’t want me inside you,” he purred as his hand slid between Kuro’s legs, making him gasp and whimper. “You don’t fool me with that cute little face of yours, Kuro,” he added as he leaned down and kissed his neck before biting into the soft flesh of his shoulder, hard. 

“Ahh!” Kuro cried and planted his hands on Damien’s shoulders, trying to push him away. Fuck, that really hurt! But he could also feel Damien’s hand between his legs playing with him roughly, filling his head with overwhelming, confused signals of pain and pleasure that threatened to make him short-circuit. He grimaced and moaned, writhing underneath him, trapped against his muscular body. “Damien, please…!”

“Please what?” he growled against his neck. Kuro’s eyes were closed so he was even more surprised when he felt Damien’s slick fingers suddenly pushing into him. He let out a loud cry of shock and pleasure and tried to close his legs, but Damien’s hips were between them already and he wouldn’t let him. 

“No, stupid...open them more, like this.” He pushed Kuro’s thighs apart as he pressed his fingers into him deeper, making him cry out sharply and arch his body into him, his slender waist rising involuntarily up off the couch. He loved the way Kuro felt when he writhed against him like that. He was ridiculously sensitive and responsive to every little thing he did. As he gazed down at Kuro and watched him pressing his face sideways against the couch, hair a mess as he moaned uncontrollably, he felt an intense affection for him swell up in his chest suddenly that made it ache, and made him want to see him really scream.

He got his wish soon after as he pounded Kuro into the couch and his pleas both for more and for him to stop dissolved into wordless screams of pain and ecstasy, peppered occasionally with his name, which he honored with a particularly punishing thrust. By the time he was finished with him Kuro had already cum of course. He pulled out of Kuro and took in the sight of him as he caught his breath, admiring the way his body had fallen limp in a pathetic pile on the couch beneath him.

Damien was about to get up and go take a shower, but he paused to take one more look at him as he stood. He’d really made a mess of him, and as Kuro turned his head and looked up at him he panted, “I...I love you, Damien…”

He stared at him, mouth open slightly as he considered this, before turning and heading to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower.”

When he came back out into the living room in a towel he found Kuro right where he’d left him, sound asleep, collapsed sideways on the cushions and passed the fuck out in his own sweat and cum. He really was a good fuck, but he’d probably be out of commission for a little while at least, which was pretty annoying. 

But still. He looked really sweet, even angelic like this. 

He went over and sat on the couch beside him, half expecting him to wake up, but he didn’t move an inch. As Damien looked him over he found himself reaching out and brushing a bit of hair out of Kuro’s face with a sigh. He stayed there and watched him sleep for a while. Obviously he would never let Kuro see him this way, because he could tell that the look on his own face must have been very similar to that sickeningly sweet expression Kuro often had when he looked at him, and he hated that. The way his eyes crinkled with genuine happiness, that stupid blissful smile. It disgusted him. Fuck. 

He had always known that Kuro was going to be trouble from the start...but not this much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to check out the webcomic that these characters are from called, "I hate (love) you!" or "I hate you" by Lucazu!
> 
> Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Lucazu/overview  
> Tapastic: https://tapas.io/episode/278660


End file.
